Dark Flame
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: AU:In another place and time, the Sennen Items were gaurded by an ancient race with strange powers. When others learned of it, they came for them and the Sennen Items. Two escaped the bloodbath only to always have to run from the enemy.....Ryou/Bakura
1. Fallen Angels

A.n.-Just a randome idea that came to mind really. Rember in this fic Yami and Bakura are -not- locked within the items. They will be featured in this fic though. At the momment this is being told from Ryou's p.o.v. I might switch around though once in while^_^. I hope ya'all like the fic, and rember I'll only add more if you review^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was nothing truely beautiful about the valley as the sun rose. The aura of death and hate hung deeply through the air. Chocking out every other sense. I trembled and looked over at my friend, Yuugi, as he finnished washing his face in the stream. Wordlessly he walked over to me and we began to hurry through a random path of the forest.   
  
The pace that was set was grueling, but there was no other option. To go slower meet risking capture, something that kept our adrenline raceing too high to even feel the aces and pains of our constant movement untill we layed down for rest, which was rare in itself. It was hard to rember, really, when things had been different.   
  
When we had ran carefree through the montains of our village, always looking for some adventure of some sort. We were a lost page in history, dead to the rest of the world. Perhapes thats why they had attacked us, we were compleatly and utterly defencless. When I close my eyes I can still feel the hot rush of the flames licking my flesh, taunting me.  
  
The endless syphony of agonized screams had rung so high in the air. Blood had marred the once bright green grass, bodies of those I had known all my life layed carelessly on the ground; some nearly dead others long since gone. Tears pricked at my eyes and fell down heedlessly. Yuugi glanced over at me, puting a small arm around my waist in a silent comfert as we walked.   
  
Abruptly we heared it. A slight rustling in the leaves, the barking of dogs, the voices of men calling that the "demon's" were close....Yuugi's eyes flashed to meet my own before we toke off in a dead run. Fear pulsated through me as we rushed through the forest. Sharp sticks and stones stung at my bare feet as we ran, numbing myself to the pain I forced myself to go faster to keep pace with Yuugi.   
  
Though he was rather short for his age, the tri-colored haired boy could run faster then me even though my legs were longer. Agenst my chest the Sennen Ring, one of the two objects that were sacred to my people, hit my chest as I nearly stumbled over an upturned root. Catching my balance awkwardly I pushed as much inertia into my run as I could and toke after Yuugi who had slowed down slightly to make sure I hadn't fallen. That was Yuugi, he never left a friend behind ever. No matter the consequences.   
  
The Golden Sennen item he wore glinted rainbows of sunlight as the sun hit it, I noticed he was haveing a simmler problem with his hiting him in the chest every so often. I figured we'd both have a small bruse there or something if we outran those chaceing us. If we did that is. I winced and felt my pace falter slightly at the stabbing pain my side, I could see Yuugi's face scruting up at the same problem.   
  
Pushing away the pain I forced myself to run faster, takeing in gulps of breath through my nose and letting it out through my mouth. My hand dug into my side in an attempt to lessin the pain untill be both skided to an abrupt stop. A cliff. We'd just corned ourselves...or had we?  
  
Closeing my eyes slightly I concentraited and felt the same pain I always felt as my wings exploaded from my back. Lights danced before my eyes but I blinked them away while looking over at Yuugi who had extened his wings as well. Jumping off the cliff we toke flight hurridly into the sky. Soaring as fast as we could up toward the sun light. We could use the sunlight as a deflecter for any arrows they might fire to shot us down.   
  
Fatigue rushed through me as the adrenline level in body begane to lessen slightly. Shakeing my head savagely I flew a little closer to Yuugi, mindful not to get in the way of wings and send us both plummeting to the ground. Gasping for breath we beat our wings hard in the air in an attempt to gather more speed. There wasn't really all that much wind to use as a glideing source this day.....not a fortunet sign of events.   
  
Swallowing hard I spared a glance over at Yuugi. He looked every inch as exhasted as me from the run. His pale, sweaty face was locked in a grimence between pain and determination.   
  
My legs burned up and down from the harsh excerise they'd been forced to indure. Running when you haven't eaten for a few days is never exactly a wise idea. Nor is to fly without feeling at least close to prime condetion. The pain is ussualy worse when they extend if your not feeling well. Nevertheless, we didn't really have much a choice.   
  
Abruptly I let out a scream of pain, vaugly hearing Yuugi echo it, as a searing pain tore through my right wing. I glanced up at my lame wing to see pure red blood flowing, an arrow stuck tauntingly out of it, I bit my lip as another arrow imbedded itself into my left arm. Garnet red blood flowed maliciousely from the wounds.   
  
Breathing rapidly I felt myself looseing altitude, blacknes swam through my eyes and I found it hard to even concentrait on attemping to stay above. Knowing that with that arrow in my wing and the blinding pain through me such was a near impossiblity.   
  
I spared a glance over at Yuugi to see that he was worse off then me. Two arrows stuck through a single wing, another imbedded in his leg. Amithirst eyes meet my own in a flash of pain and fear. Reaching out to him I felt his hands curl into mine as we plummeted down to the ground.   
  
Tears blinded my vision as severel tree branches wacked me hard in the back before my inevetble fall onto the hard green earth. My body screamed with utter pain, every nerve alite with a furiouse agony that struck me in every way. My vision swam as I lifted my head to see Yuugi laying next to be, his breathing shallow.  
  
My head fell back to the ground, poudning loudly as my vision blacked out before returneing agine. The world was filled with numerouse fuzzy shapes and colors. Through groggy ears I heard a pair of hushed voices and saw a figure above me before the world as I knew it dimminshed and I fell into the dangerouse abyss of unconisness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-And that does it for this chap really. I know its really short.....but it kinda struck me as the part to leave it at. If you all review and such the next chapter I write will be MUCH longer I promise^_~  
  
Ja ne. 


	2. Tempest

A.n.-I'm so happy that ya'all liked my fic^_^hehe, and as I promised, since ya'all reviewed ya get the next chap:)Rember though, if ya'all want another chap ya hafta review to let me know that I need to countinue^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked sullenly next to Pharaoh Yami. The man before me had been my enemy untill the day both our kingdoms were destroied by the Silvansti Empire. Our countries turned into smoldering ashes leaveing both he and I the only survivers. Therefore forceing us to become allys...for the time being that is. A truce to destroy a common Empire as we gathard enough of an Rebellion and a plan to bring them down. After that, this little 'peace' between us was defiently over.   
  
Rolling my eyes slightly I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword, instently I noticed Yami followed my hand to it. I couldn't help but smirk at him. Was he afraid i'd try to slaughter him here and now? The idea was slightly appealing, but I would need him for the time being to defeat the Silvansti.   
  
The Silvansti were strong, and had they not attacked me without warning after a declared truce perhapes I would have joined them in this little escapade take over of the world. IF they hadn't that is. Betrayle is not something I take lightly, noone crosses me without paying the price. And if joining forces with my life-time enemy would help destroy those who had destroied MY country, then i'd do it. Not to mention the other reason why.....I forced my thought away from -that- memory and refocused on the matter at hand.   
  
Yami and I had already decided that this was only a tempary peace arrangment. As soon as the Silvanasti were gone, so was this little truce. Still...it burned my pride rather badly to have to even accept help from him. Though i'm sure he wasn't feeling much happier about the arrangement.   
  
I tilted my head slightly, makeing my silver-plaited braids (the braids were an tradation of war, black tags they were called) fall onto my temples as I looked up at Yami. His face was as stotic as ever, his garnet eyes were like mirrors that gave no insight into his thoughts. I don't think i've ever seen the guy crack a smile before. Was he afraid of breaking his perfectly poised aggravating calm? I wouldn't doubt it.  
  
Abruptly two agonized screams erupted into the air. Birds flew off in fright past us at the sudden sound. I stopped and looked around wildly, half drawing my sword out. If there were screams, chances are there were tormeners. Meaning that the Silvanasti may be near. They couldn't get to the camp. Not a firey chance in hell was that going to happen. That measly little camp and the few half-trained warriors in it were the only chance for my revenge.   
  
There was a loud whoosh in the air and the sound of tree-branches breaking above us. Turning my face to the sky I scanned it for any archers. Two figures fell down from the tree and landed with a loud -thump- on the ground. Long, pure white wings lay twisted on their backs, garnet blood flowed down over the pure white feathers; staining them a ruby red.   
  
Arrows the color of bright red and dark blue stuck out mockingly from them, the colors of the Silvanasti.   
  
I growled softly,"Silvanasti arrows.."  
  
Each flinched slightly, writhing on the ground. One of them had silver hair like my own, though it was covered with some blood the color stood out blantently. I'd never seen another with hair like my own before...  
  
The silver-haired one lifted his head slightly and looked at his fallen companion. His features were locked in an expressin of utter pain and fear. He winced and lowered his head slightly to the ground, his breathing was loud in the still air; yet obviousely weak.   
  
Yami walked forward toward them and I hung back for a secoud before following. The silver haired one looked up at us, terror riveting through his chocolate brown eyes before they rolled back and his body went compleatly limp. Silently I leaned next to the one with silver hair like my own. Glanceing up at his companion I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and have my lips twitch in amusement.   
  
The other ones hair was a deep black that reflected red in the light, his bangs were golden and were as an unruly as the rest of his hair. But that wasn't what really what I found so funny. It was that his hairstyle was the exact same as Yami's except for he had lighting-bolt like shots of blonde through the black. Yami really prided himself on haveing his uniquely colored hair. Seeing another just like it...was funny.  
  
Yami shot me a look before reaching down to remove the arrows from the one with his hair-style. Reaching down I snapped the arrow out of the other boy's wing. The secoud the arrow was out the wings folded in on themselves, disspearing into his back. The same happened when Yami removed the two arrows from the other one.  
  
I held the broken arrow in my hand with disgust before throwing it away. Breaking the point of the arrow off on the boy's other arm I pulled it out, watching the boy's face tighten with agony even in his sleep.   
  
"We should take these two back to camp."Yami said simply, lifting the boy with his hair-style into his arms.   
  
So we had to -carry- these two back to camp? How very -utliriant- of us. Still, I knew he was right. We couldn't just leave them here...abruptly something golden on the boy's neck caught my eye.  
  
Narrowing my eyes I lifted it up slowly, it glowed a bright white in my hands before fadeing back into its golden color. It was a circle like shape with a large pyrimide in the center. The all-seeing eye of Ra was in the middle of the pyrimide, while 5 sharp spikes dangleing from the circle part of it. I turned it over in my hand. It looked and felt to made of pure gold....would probably catch a good price on the market too....  
  
Yami gasped suddenly, jerking snapping me from my museing.  
  
"Whats the matter with you?!"I snapped irrtibly.   
  
He glared at me and gestured for me to be silent. Secouds later the sounds of dogs snapping and the sound of running assulted my ears. I tensed, dropping the golden item to the ground as I quickly stood. Silvanasti warriors charged out from the trees in all direction, too many of them to even try and count as they all held up there weapons.  
  
Several curses fell from my lips as I jerked my sword from its scabbord. Arrows from the archers were trained on us, others held their swords out at us. They closed into a tighter circle around us, the tip of one of their blades touched the underside of my neck. I growled softly. This is what you get for trying to help people who fall out of the sky. You get put into life-threating situations.  
  
I glanced over at Yami who was glareing with utter fury, his face locked in a bitter expresion. If we tried to fight chances are we were going to get killed. Then who was going to get my revenge? And what about the two who had fallen from the sky? What would happen to them if we were struck down at this momment? Why did I even give a damn really? Becouse of -them- I am either going to die or be a captive of the Silvansti!!  
  
Abruptly pain exploaded on the back of my head and lights danced before my eyes as I felt my body crumple inward and my mind fall into blackness that was far from comferting....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I awoke to the sound of agonized screams cuting through the air like a knife through butter. Winceing I felt the pounding in the back of my head increase as I cradled it gently as though it would help. Slowly I rose from the stone floor, idly brushing off the filth that had darkened my pants and red tunic.   
  
"Who in the name of Ra is screaming!!"I yelled angrily, braceing myself agenst the wall.   
  
"Don't know exactly, but whoever it is they've been doing it for several hours now."  
  
My head snapped to the right, my eyes peirceing the darkened cell i'd been thrust into. I'd know that arrogent voice and haughty stance  
anywhere: Yami.  
  
"Really? Care to tell them to make whoever it is shut the hell up!"  
  
Yami frowned dissproveling at me but I didn't really give a damn. I'd just been captured, hit in the back of the head, I now have a huge migrain and to top it all of someone's screaming bloody murder. Isn't my life just great!?  
  
Yami crossed his arms and walked over to the bars, winceing slightly as another ear-peirceing scream bounced off the stone walls.  
  
"From what i've been able to gather from the gaurds their tortureing the two that fell out of the sky before we were captured. Apparently they've some kind of magical item that only they can access the power to."  
  
I rubbed the back of my head slightly as I walked over next to him, interest sparking in me. Magical items aye?   
  
"Really? So...why are they screaming then? Wouldn't the Silvansti,"I spat the name with distast,"Want to back the magic holders comfertble so they'd work with them?"  
  
Yami turned his garnet gaze on me, hardened eyes narrowing slightly,"Be happy they didn't, fool. Its not like we want the Silvansti to have more power, you know. As long as those two are resisting them then when we get the hell out of here and drag them with us we can use them to bring Silvansti down."  
  
I glared angrly,"Get a life, Your Majesty"I mocked,"You know thats not what I ment....So you, have a plan on how to get the hell out of here or what?"  
  
Yami turned his gaze back down the torch-lit hallway,"I'm still trying to think of one."  
  
I sneered slightly,"Why am I not surpised...."  
  
His eyes snapped to meet mine, his mouth tighting in the anger that brewed brightly in his eyes,"Like you even -have- one yet?"I huffed slightly and crossed my arms, turning my face in the opposite direction of him,"Thought so."  
  
I growled softly before paceing across the cell, winceing every now and then at the screams that erupted through the corridors. Abruptly the agonized cries stopped leaveing me with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomack....had they killed them? No...they couldn't have done that. After all, His Arrogentness already said that they were importent. Or maybe they'd simply submitted becouse the pain was too much handle? Or perhapes they'd finaly passed out...  
  
Abruptly another scream toke the silent air, the voice was a few shades lighter then the one before it meaning they'd probably switched to anohter prisner.   
  
//Help me...onegai.........help me...//  
  
My head shot up at the voice, immidently my gaze went to Yami who was stareing darkly off into space. If he hadn't spoken...then who? What was going on?  
  
//Onegai....Help....//  
  
There was that voice agine. Who was it? I looked around nervousely at the mill-dewed cell. Noone was near but Yami....and he'd rather cut out his own tounge and throw himself into the darkest part of the underworld then begg me for help.   
  
The voice...It was like I was hearing it in my head. Great, not only have I been stuck into a cell with my once despised foe and have a huge head ache: I've officialy gone insane.   
  
I rubbed my temples gently before leaning agenst the stone wall. Almost instently I moved away from it, my lips curleing upward in disgust at the rotting green-brown mold that covered it. Did they give us the most gods-awful cell they could find or what? Suddenly I heard a low, painfilled grunt and a cocky voice laughing softly.  
  
"Well, well....never thought I'd live ta see da day you two were behind bars....."  
  
I looked up to see Jou Katsuya smileing slyly at us. He held up the keys tauntingly, swaying them slightly in the air.  
  
I ran up to the bars instently,"Unlock the door now, Katsuya, or you'll wish you were sent to the Shadow Realm by the Silvansti."  
  
I wasn't in the mood for his games, obviousely. And knowing Jou he'd stand there for hours on end just rambleing away and swaying the keys infront of us mockingly. And I wanted out of this....this -filthy- cell NOW.  
  
As ussual though Jou laughed off my words,"Well, well...bein' captured sure hasn't brought down ya ego much, has it 'Kura."  
  
Still, he did as I demanded and unlocked the door and as I walked past him I sent him a glare at the nick-name he'd given to me. He knew I hated it, the bastard.  
  
Yami smirked slightly at him,"How'd you find us."  
  
Jou grinned lazily,"Like i'd really leave you guys here? Well....mebe-him-"he jerked his head in my direction and I felt an ominiouse frown take my lips,"But, I figured I migh' as well come 'er and save your lazy asses. How'd I find ya'all 'doh? The Silvansti were boastin' 'bout it. I do belive ya guys are secedualed fer public excution in a'bout.....oh I dunno--an' hour o' so."  
  
"Cuting it a little close, Jou?"I sneered slightly and started to walk down the corridor toward the peirceing screams.  
  
"Where ya goin' Bakura? Da exit would be this a' way."  
  
I didn't bother to turn around as I answered,"I'm going after the magic users so I can have one of them cast a spell to bring down the Silvansti Empire. But your welcome to just stand there like the dog ya are."  
  
"Wha' was 'dat!!?"he called after me, anger flushing through his words.  
  
He really gets too bent-out of shape about that dog comment. I guess it has something to do with how Seto Kaiba is always calling him that when ever he defeats him in fenceing or in a mock-shadow game. Oh well. Like I really give a damn what offends him anyway.  
  
"Bakura, don't call Jou a dog. You know he hates it."Yami chided from behind me,"Anyway Jou, Bakura's right. We have to find the magic users now."  
  
Another peirceing cry bounced off the walls, before it was cut off abruptly.   
  
"Sheeesh, zat 'dem? Wha' are they doin' ta them?"  
  
I heard them following me as I rolled my eyes,"What do you think, baka? There tortureing them in an attempt to bring them down enough so they'll serve the Empire."  
  
"Ah..."he responded."Hey, 'Kura...here."I turned around and caught the sword Jou threw at me."Are ya so worrid 'bout 'um ya were gonna take on da gaurds bare-handed?"he teased.  
  
I felt my eyes narrow slightly as I turned around,"Actually, I was going to use you as a sheild to get through. I soppose this'll have to do though."  
  
I heard Jou's sound of shock behind me and I smirked. The scream was chocked off suddenly and I heard voices up ahead.  
  
"Hmp...weaklings."the voice was female...cruel and malevolent and slightly fammiler though I couldn't place it"I'll report to our Master of the developments though. It wouldn't be long now untill they break. Stand gaurd, fools, summon me when they wake back up too."  
  
"Yes, M'lady."  
  
There was the sound of recieding footsteps and then their was silence. I looked over my shoulder at Yami who nodded at Jou then me. Moveing around the corner we toke the three gaurds standing by suprise. Tighting my hand on the hilt of the sword I swung it in a wide arc that decapatacted the man before he could so much as take in enough air to reveal our positon.   
  
Wirling around I saw the bodies of the remainng guards laying in a mangled heep on the ground. Brushing a stray lock of hair out of my eyes I shuved the sword into my belt in a make-shift scabbord. Leaning down I pulled the ring of keys off his belt and unlocked the cell closest to me. Turning I tossed them to Yami before walking into the one I'd unlocked.   
  
The sight that greated me was enough to twist my insides nearly in half. Once silver hair was stained a crimson red, small lilth underfeed form was criss-crossed with more wounds then I'd ever really seen on anyone; even in battle. He was stripped down to the waist, his once brown pants were bright with his own blood as well. Walking forward I pulled my sword at and cut the ropes that were wrapped around his wrists; his wrists were chafed and reddened probbably from struggleing to get down and haveing all his weight being held by them.   
  
He collapsed forward instnetly and I barely caght him as he sagged forward. He trembled feircly in my grip, though wether it was from pain or fear I didn't know. Perhapes a little of both. I shifted my grip on him and slipped my sword into the make-shift sheath before lifting him into my arms. His body shook agine, a small weak whimper escapeing his pale lips.  
  
"Shh..."I whispered,"...I'm not going to hurt you, boy...don't worry...Your safe now..."  
  
I hardly belived that it was my voice speaking such words, that it was my rough hands that gently shifted him into a more comfertble position in my arms so I wouldn't cause any more pain to his wounds. Deep brown eyes that resembeled a beatin animale not understanding why it had been harmed looked up at me. His body convalsed slightly in my arms and he leaned farther into my chest.  
  
It felt strange really...to offer kindess to anyone and see it so gratefully accepted....it felt good. Very good. For a reason I didn't really understand I could feel a strong protectivenes toward the small being in my arms. An invisble silver cord seemed to bind him to me, his obviouse pain pulling at my heart. I shook my head slightly, trying to dispeal the emotion. This boy was just a means to defeat the Silvanasti. Nothing more.  
  
That thought firm in mind I turned to see that Yami had lifted the boy's compaion into his arms as well. He looked nearly as bad off as the one I held. I tightened my grip slightly and walked over to Yami who was glareing angrly. For once his anger wasn't directed at me though. Most likely at the Silvansati who'd beatin the two boy's within an inch of their lives. I won't deni that I've always held a certine pleasure in breaking down my opponiets with such savagery, but Ra even -I- had standerds. And those standerds were far from leaveing boys barely even reaching their teenage years hanging by there wrists bleeding like stucked pigs. Cruel I may be, but I've my limits. Unlike others apparently.  
  
The silver-haired boy in my arms cuddled closer to my chest, his small, malnurished form trembleing agine in my grasp as his hands formed little fists on the color of my tunic.   
  
Tighting my hold on him protectively I followed Jou as he lead us through the labyrinthine corridors, supriseingly we meet little or no resistence. A few gaurds slaughtered here and there but at least not enough to let on to the Silvanasti of our escape. Hopefully that is. Abruptly there was the sound of alarms ringing loudly, irrateingly expanding my migrain and royally pissing me off becouse of it.   
  
Damnation, fate really must have it in for me. Not only am I captured, given the mother of all head-aches, haveing to carry a tortured boy, but now an alarm was ringing signaling that they knew he had escaped. The gods must truely hate me.   
  
Jou and Yami broke out into a quick run and I followed close behind, trying not to jar the boy's wounds even worse as we went. Jou ran farther infront of us, clearing a path through the Silvansti warriors that rushed at us. Quicking my pace I ran at the side of Yami as Jou lead us down yet another hallway.  
  
I growled slightly. How long was it going to take to get out of here? Did the Silvanstai have to make so many damn hallways? Did they do it just to annoy the hell out of me or what?  
  
I heard a painfilled yelp from Jou and the sound of swords clanging before he yelled for us to hurry up. Yea, easy for him to say. He wasn't carrying someone. Even if the boy didn't weigh all that much. I glanced down at him, feeling my eyes narrow at the sight he was in. His ribs stuck out firmly agenst the then streach of once white fleash. His body felt so light in my arms that I nearly forgot I was holding him untill I nearly stumbled over a stone and dropped him. His lilthe form jaring my stance so I nearly fell flat on my face.   
  
Catching my balance awkwardly I stoticly ignored the amused smirk that Yami gave me and hurried through one of the doors infront of him. Cold brisk air greeted me as Jou weaved us through the multible streets and draged us through foul smelling allyways. Geez, the smell of the Silvansti city made the doungen I'd been in seem like heaven.   
  
Shifting my hold on the boy I watched Jou quickly take care of the Silvansti gaurding the large drawbridge and then ran past him as he Jou kept them distracted. Next to me I heard Yami panting. Hmm, looks like the King's a little out of breath. Hmp, he neeeds to excersie a little more instead of sitting around modifeing his Shadow Deck.   
  
Ducking off the road I ran through the darkened plains and into the forest, my nose scrutched up as I smelled rather then saw Jou run ahead of me gestureing for Yami and I to go this way and that way. Blood covered his messy blonde hair and clotheing. A large gash marked his chest though he paid it no heed as he ran ahead of us presumbly to take care of any trouble we'd encounter.   
  
I spared a glance behind me at the Silvansti kingdom feeling a spark of triumph burst through me. I'd escaped! Hah, those bastards defiently had nothing on me. Although....it did feel like it had been easy. Too easy to escape really.   
  
I shook my head firmly. I could worry about that another time. All that mattered was getting as far away from here as possible and back to the camp NOW. Breathing heavely in through my nose and out through my mouth I slowed my pace to a walk as Jou rushed over into the bushes and emereged with three horses. Quickly he mounted his and clutched the reins as he waited expectently for us to do the same.   
  
Frowning slightly I clutched the boy awkwardly in my arms and mounted it quickly, nearly falling off in the attempt as well. Hefting the boy up with me I posited him enfront of me and reached past him to grab the reins. A quick glance out of the corner of my eye saw that Yami had some trouble getting onto his horse as well. Severel muttered curses escaped his lips before he finaly got it right.  
  
"Lets go!"Jou said cockly, even through the dark I could see that trademark grin of his.  
  
He toke off in a full gallop and Yami and I followed duitifly, not once stopping...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We reached the camp easily, no real trouble involved since we'd stayed off the mainroud and zigg-zagged through the forest to throw off any who might try to follow us. It had rained drearly not long after our escape, hopefully it had washed away our horses footprints. As soon as we'd arrived back at camp Yami was greated warmly while I was given a few stotic looks of barely restrained animilisty from his followers. Not that I really give a damn. I can take any one of them on any day any time. Though prefebly when I don't have a headache.  
  
The magic bearer's we'd rescued were taken care of by Isis, the camp's physition and Seer. Beautful as she was, the power that lurked in her small frame was more then enough to make any man think twice about whatever they said or did around her. Fearing more or less the certine curses she might cast should they offend her.   
  
I touched my plaited war braids scornfully. Despite the fact of her other abiltys, I'd never really been afraid of her. Though I soppose that it was becouse I'd been so close with her brother Malik. The devies little devil had been my partner in crime since we'd been children. The one persone in the world that I'd ever really trusted. The only persone I'd ever loved either, the only one who'd ever known my every secret inside and out.  
  
Malik was dead now though....died saveing me in the last raid they'd had agenst the Silvansti. Died saveing me from the sneak attack from one of the Kaizer of the Silvansti's assaisens. The raid we'd been at had held mostly weapons supply along with a few objects needed to use in the shadow games that the Silvansti were so fond of useing. Games of power were all they were.  
  
We'd all been rash though, and foolish. The Silvansti had passed on, discreatly, information about the items that were being shipped and, hot-headed as we all had been back then from the destruction caused to our kingdoms, we'd quickly acted on the information hopeing to deal some sort of blow to the Empire that had taken everything.   
  
Ah, but I had forgotten just how much fate really hated me back then. The shippment had been takeing place, but it had been an ambush. They'd been attacked momments after we passed the point of no return. We were surronded but not willing to go with out a fight. Despite the fact that we were by far outnumbered  
  
Through the cries of deathand pain I'd tried my best to keep my sunshine-blonde, violet eyed love safe. But my best wasn't good enough. While I was distracted bloakeinga blow from a skilled opponeit I hadn't known an archer had been trained on me and was waiting for this very momment to strike. Sharply I can still rember, even in the mists of battle surroundeing me, the soft whoosh of air as the deadly arrow had been released. The strangled cry of my lover as he'd lept behind me to take the shot himself still haunts me in my wakeing and sleeping hours.  
  
I felt his death as surely as the arrow had struck me. I'd slamed my sword through the gut of my opponet as I'd wirled around and dropped to me knees as I'd held the bleeding form of Malik close. I begged him to stay with me, that he'd be alright. That i'd get him to Isis and then everything would be fine. False hopes.  
  
Blood had trickled down over the golden cheek of my lover as he whispered that he loved me before falling limp in my arms. The battle around me seemed to slow and become muffled, un-importent really, as I'd clutched the breathless form of the one persone in the world that I'd ever loved and been loved by in return.   
  
I rember I was sobbing like a mere child, holding the dead form of my only love tight agenst me. That had been the last time i'd cried. Yami had come up behind me and roughly tried to make my stand. Yelling something about retreat and that there were too many. What did it matter? Why would anything matter now that my lover was gone.  
  
I'd fought agenst him tooth and nail, nailed the arrogent king strait in the nose too. Then he finaly lost his patience and hit me in the back of the head to knock me out so I'd stop resisteing and they could all get the heck out of there.   
  
The next day I'd been nearly swallowed by my greif but had rode out at sunrise to the spot where we'd been ambushed to get my lover's body. There wasn't a chance in hell i'd just leave him in the sun to rot. But he was gone. His body was gone.....I never got the chance to give him a proper buriel to prerpare him for the Next World.   
  
I'd layed there close to the spot where he had died for hours maybe. Begging for the gods to take me as well. I'm sure they were up there laughing at my pain. They'd never been all that fond of me anyway. Eventualy I'd forced myself to return to the camp, stotic faced. I ignored any sympathy offered from anyone, even Isis. I didn't need their pity.  
  
Malik was actually my main reason for bringing the Silvansti down. At first it had been mostly a matter of pride when they destroied MY country. But....they had taken my lover. They had KILLED him. And they would pay for it. Oh, Ra, they defiently were going to pay. The Kaizer of the Silvansti would be dieing at my hands for sure. Malik would be avenged.   
  
//Onegai...//  
  
The voice jerked me from my museings as sure as I'd been struck my thunder. There was that voice agine. It sounded slightly familer....timid though. Weak. Without even relizeing I was doing it I walked forward, vaugly relizeing I was walking toward the tent where Isis kept any ingered she toke care off.   
  
As soon as I walked in I saw the silver-haired boy i'd rescuied jumping off the bed with supriseing agilty, despite the wounds that had barely even -begun- to heal. How stupid was the boy? He couldn't be leaping about in his condition!  
  
Jou was standing there, his hands up in appeasement,"Hey, hey calm yerself, boy. I ain't gona do nuthin' to ya's. I was jus' cheakin' up on ya."  
  
It wasn't hard to see that the boy didn't trust Jou at all. He backed farther away untill his back meet the wall, his arms going up in a defensive movement. He looked at me and I was struck instently by a pair of clear, innocenetly soft brown orbs.   
  
His eyes widened and he warily launched himself past Jou and strait into my arms. His body shook agenst me as he grabed my arm in a deathgrip and huddled behind me fearfully.   
  
I jerked away reflexbly, only to have the boy follow my movement. Useing me a some sort of half-sheild. I didn't know why the boy seemed to trust me so much. He'd barely even been counsies the two times we'd meet.   
  
Jou raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes sparkling with obviouse amusement at my predicement,"Well, looks like the new kids taken a likein' ta ya, 'Kura."  
  
I glared and tried to disengage myself from the boy's grip only to have him huddle even closer to me, wide brown eyes snapping to meet mine in a fearful mix. He wraped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my chest, tears rolling down his cheeks.   
  
It felt like someone had thrown a rock in the middle of my forehead. My mind was reeling, and I had no idea what to do. The boy clearly wasn't going to let me get away, he was hugging me so tight that he was starting to cut the circulation off to my legs for Ra's sake!  
  
Jou was laughing his blonde head off at me and I felt my face grow hot and I was sure I was blushing like some sort of idiot. The boy trembled agenst me agine his head snapping as his eyes dulled and dilated. His body became cold as ice in my arms. The boy's breath came in quick gasps then abruptly the life returned to his eyes.  
  
His eyes stared widely at me, the lovely orbs alive with terror,"....Their comeing....."he whispered raggedly before his clear choclate brown eyes rolled back in his head and fell limp agenst me......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-Well.....what didja all think? I thought that this chap should be told from Bakura's p.o.v. simply becouse.....It just made more sense that way really. I hope ya'all liked it^_^hehe, rember I'm only going to add more to this if you all review. If you don't review i'll assume ya'all don't like it and i'll just leave it to gather dust. So.....review onegai!^_^hehe. Also, for anyone who thought I was bein' mean to Yami or charecter abashing or something...I wasn't trying to but you have to rember, Yami and Bakura do NOT like eachother. That was strictly how Bakura -thinks- of Yami.  
  
Ja ne. 


	3. Dark Visions

.A.n.-Thankyou all for your reviews^_^As promised ya get another chap^_^hehe....also, I'm sorry for those of you upset about Malik's death...but trust me he had to die in order of this fic to turn out properly. ^_^Enjoy, and doona forget to review if ya want another chap^_~Also, Yuugi and Ryou...they're not Angels...more or less their race simply has wings....an example would be like the Draconion race from the series Escaflowne. But thats the only thing Ryou and Yuugi's race has in commen with them really. Enjoy the fic^_^  
  
Dedication-StarKitty, Kako, Psycho Mime, Bronze Eagle, ElvenMage22, Sailor Comet, Hikaru Imonoyama, and Molly-chan the Anime/Game Fan. Thankyou all so much for your reviews!^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I awoke to a feeling of contentment that I hadn't felt in months. My mind felt fuzzy, my memories feeling like they'd been smashed away...but I didn't care. Warmth surrounded me in a blanket of perfect love. I curled closer into the feeling, it felt so wonderful really. Abruptly the scent of charred flesh assaulted my senses, the endless cries of pain and fear filled my ears.   
  
The feeling of comfort was gone, replaced with a brisk unyielding terror that filled me completely. Tears filled my eyes as I bolted up into a siting position, trying in vain to banish the memories of village's demise. Pain filled my heart as I realized they wouldn't go away. Where was I now? In a dirty cell the evil ones had thrown me into?  
  
Shakeing my head I whipped my tears away and looked around me. I was laying in a room filled with numerous beds. My own had severel furs and comforts thrown over it to keep me warm. I clutched the blankets in a white-knuckled grip as I looked around. No one was near, nothing. I was alone.   
  
I shivered, despite the comfortable surroundings I was in. Alone. I've always loathed the feeling. Where was Yuugi? Was he.....I felt tears roll down my cheeks at the mere thought that my only friend and the only one like me was gone. My breath caught in my chest as I heard his screams of pain from when that woman had tortured us echo through me.  
  
Those cold blue alit with malicious joy assaulted my mind as I hugged myself. Pain, pain, pain was all I could remember when I had awoken from my tumble from the sky. She had taken utter joy in our agony as she demanded us to release the Sennen Items to her. It was a request Yuugi and I could never honor.  
  
The power of the Items were great, and could only be activated by certain people. And if someone with powers of darkness were to have control them......chaos. Clean and simple. Like giving a mere child the keys to the universe and all its secrets. Chaos would be the result, and the world would then burn to ashes.  
  
Something neither Yuugi nor I could allow to happen. We had thought we'd assured the Puzzle and Ring from ever falling into anyones hands by donning them the night of the attack. For once one of our blood slipped it on our souls were bonded with it, the very essence of it wrapped in a shimmering light around us. We could only remove them by will alone, only allow another bearer to take control of them by our own consent.   
  
But we had never expected to be captured then endure torture. We hadn't thought they'd be so cruel...so merciless. I trembled again, despite the warmth of the room. The Sennen Items were also said to have the power to find the other halve of the bearers Soul. Either the Hikari side or the Yami side...depending on which owned the Item that is. Its said that then the power of the Item would be compleat.  
  
But, then again, the chances of my finding my other half was small. And the Gods rarely smiled any luck down on me anyway. Swallowing hard I swung my legs over the side of the bed, feeling my stomach lurch at the abrupt movement. Glanceing down I saw I was dressed in a new pair of light brown shorts that were rather large and the wounds on my back and chest were gone. I touched my skin, gently. Surprise filtered through me.  
  
My skin felt sore but no worse for the wear. No scars marred my flesh, nor did any blood. My skin had been washed and bathed, healed to the fullest extent. My skin burned slightly where I knew the wounds had once laid, the flesh over them feeling thin and only half-way healed. Slowly I tried to stand.   
  
My legs trembled against my sudden weight and I collapsed back on the bed without much effort. Licking my lips nervously I reached a hand up to run my fingers across the golden Sennen Ring on my chest. A picture flashed through my mind. Silver hair a few shades darker then my own, cruel brown eyes that were slightly slanted and seemed to hold a depthless emotion of undescribable intensity.   
  
He had been so beautiful, like an angel that had swooped down and saved me from the depths of hell itself. I blushed slightly at the thought. But it was truth, when he had held me i'd felt no fear......nothing, i'd felt so complete and safe...a feeling that i'd nearly forgotten.  
  
Abruptly I heard the door swing open, I whirled around to see a boy around my age with a strong build and messy blonde hair. Fear shot through me for a reason I didn't understand. My breathing became quick, my heart pounding loudly in my chest as I stared up at him. He walked toward me, a small smile taking his features.  
  
I shrunk backwards, swallowing hard as I looked around for any exit. He was standing in front of the only one. I was trapped..  
  
//Onegai....!//  
  
I called out mentally, though knowing my mental pleas were as hopeless as yelling. No one would come. No matter how long I begged. I jumped up from the bed, backing away from the blonde-haired boy. He was taller then I was, his muscular frame by far out-matching my own. He stepped toward me and I jumped off the bed, blindly. Backing away as my breathing became harsh.  
  
"Hey, hey calm yerself, boy. I ain't gona do nuthin' to ya's. I was jus' cheakin' up on ya."  
  
Cheaking up on me? I backed farther away, feeling my back make contact with the wall. Nowhere eles to go now. My breathing was fast becoming erratic as I stared at the blonde-haired figure in front of me. He was holding his hands up in an appeasing gesture but for all I know he could be in league with that woman who was hurting Yuugi and I.  
  
Yuugi.....  
  
Gods, I hope he's alright.....  
  
I lifted my arms in front of me in a gesture of defence, only to feel my every muscle freeze at the figure that appeared behind the blonde-haired one. Silver hair a few shades darker then my own flashed in the limited light, deep brown eyes of wicked humor survaied the scene before him with slight confusion.  
  
He was here! The Angel who had rescued me before....as long as he was near no one could hurt me, right? I felt my eyes widen further with hope. Wary still of the blonde I plowed past him and strait into my Angel's arms. My body was beginning to tremble fiercely, the tole of being without food and proper sleep, not mention being tortured, was beginning take to full advantage.   
  
The Angel moved away from me slightly, as though startled by my action. I merely followed him, hiding behind him like a frightened child. I buried my face against his back, feeling frustrated tears of sadness and fear beginning to build in my eyes.  
  
"Well, looks like the new kid's taken a likein' ta ya, 'Kura."I heard the blonde say.  
  
Kura? Was that the name of my silver haired Angel? I felt my protector suddenly wiggling out of my grasp. Terror struck right through me as I snapped my eyes up to meet his with a small whimper. His cold brown eyes were wide, flickering with a fire deep beyond. A silver cord seemed to bind us together though....I could feel it.  
  
I was safe with him.   
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist, buried my face against his chest feeling hot tears make there way down my cheeks. The Angel did nothing, didn't move out of my grasp or wrap his arms around me. Mixed message perhaps....behind me I could hear sounds of laughter. Anger flashed deep in my soul. How dare that blonde man laugh at my Angel....he was perfect and deserved no ridicule.  
  
Abruptly I felt my Angel's arms seem to fade away and blackness assaulted my vision. Blood rained down from the heavens soaking my face, my hands, my very soul. The land stank of death and hate, an unending cruelty filled the very air. My breathing quickened as I turned around in a circle.   
  
Fear and nausea pounded through me at the varies corpses I saw laying on the ground. Their faces frozen forever in a mask of pain and anger and fear. Then I saw him, laying not a foot from me. My Angel, dead....laying in a pool of his own blood. Once silver hair was stained a brilliant ruby red. A figure stood above him, their face and body covered by a large violet cloak.   
  
Their hands were stained red like my own, though the blood that soaked their hands was obviously that of the Angel's. For clutched in their hands was the sword that was still impaled in his body. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I felt my knees go weak. The face of the Angel's killer tilted up until he was looking at me. His mouth was visible and turned up into a cruel smirk.  
  
Fire erupted around me, the all too familiar scent of burning flesh filled my senses and I tried to move away from the scene only to find myself paralyzed by it. Wind rustled past me, sending burning embers against my flesh though I felt no pain. The figure walked toward me, the light of the fire still failing to shed light upon his face and thus his identity. Only that smirk....that cruel malicious twist of his lips remained in view...and I knew....I was going to die....  
  
Abruptly I found myself being shook slightly, the darkness and figures I had seen in the Vision vanished and I found myself staring into a pair of concerned cruel brown eyes. It was my Angel.....he was alive....joy filled me so completely that it hurt but I knew....I some how knew..  
  
I stared wildly at him, feeling tears dribble down my cheeks. He was going to die though....they....they were coming back!!  
  
"......They're coming....."I whispered roughly, my voice coming out harsh and strained as I forced myself to try and warn him...warn my Angel so nothing harmful befell him.  
  
Darkness sieged hold of my mind as a crowning oblivion embraced me.....   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I awoke to the feel of someone gently touching my hair....the touch so gentle it could have been caused by a summer breeze. I forced open my eyes to see a figure with wild hair and blonde bangs. My vision was fuzzy though, disoriented more or less. But.....the figure above me was Yuugi. It had to be; no one eles had that hair. I let out a small whimper as I threw my arms around him and crushed myself against his chest.  
  
"Yuugi!"I gasped out, feeling tears of joy and relief fill my eyes,"Your.....alive! I-I-I was so worried!"I hugged him harder against me, fearing that if I let go then I would find him to be only an illusion.  
  
Yuugi tensed beneath me, his body completely rigid. Strange.....Yuugi had never done that....We'd embraced many a time, we were as close as brothers...why then did he recoil from me? Was he angry with me? Wait a minute....since when was Yuugi so muscular? I stiffened suddenly as a realization poked its way into my mind that maybe it wasn't Yuugi I held...  
  
'Yuugi' moved out of my grasp, his hands gently pushing me away. My vision slowly cleared and I found myself staring into a pair of hard garnet eyes that glowed with a life of their own.....they weren't the gentle deep amethyst of my long time friend...  
  
The hairstyle was a little different as well.....Lightening bolts of blonde raced through the black.....and the face...while similar in severel ways it was much harder and confidently dangerous. His mouth was set in a sullen frown, his features tense in appearance....far from the open and vibrant soft gaze of Yuugi.  
  
I shrunk back in the covers away from him, my heart pounding erratically as I backed myself up against the head-board. This wasn't Yuugi. This was someone eles. It wasn't Yuugi and it wasn't my Angel that was for certain...  
  
"Y-Your n-not Yuugi..."I stammered, feeling the need to say it aloud to make it real,"Wh-who are you?"  
  
His features softened somewhat, though I could tell it was his attempt at trying to make himself seem at least a little less intimidating. It wasn't really working though. Those eyes....they were so *cold*....so harsh....his movements were even that of a predator....I wasn't sure I would feel comfortable in this man's presence ever.   
  
"Ra, your scaring the boy to death Yami. Not that i'm surprised."  
  
I snapped my head around, my eyes wild until they focused on a single figure. It was my Angel....everything was okay then. As long as he was near....I wasn't going to be hurt.  
  
The one called 'Yami' turned and glared at my Angel,"Shut up, Bakura."  
  
I felt a surge of anger fill me at his rude tone toward my Angel....Apparently I had been glaring because Yami raised an amused eyebrow at me; his expression becoming mockingly smug.  
  
"Looks like Katsuya was right....the boy's really protective of you, Bakura."  
  
I heard my Angel Bakura snort as he walked closer to the bed I was laying on. I relaxed instantly, feeling secure and protected near my silver haired Angel.  
  
"Go to hell, Yami."he growled, shifting his gaze casually from Yami and back to me. I felt my heart flutter slightly as the attention,"Whats your name?"  
  
I swallowed hard, my fingers curling around the blanket over me restlessly,"Ryou...My name is Ryoul. Where...."I paused, feeling shy and small and under the complete attention of the two men before me. I felt so comfortable in my Angel Bakura's presence...but the other made me feel rather tiny and weaker then I have always been,"...Where is Yuugi?"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow cooly at my stuttering before responding,"Resting in another room. He awoken earlier but you were asleep. He stayed by you for a little while before retiring to his bed."  
  
A small breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding left my lungs. Yuugi was okay. Abruptly the memory of my Vision came back, I felt the blood race from my face as I curled my fingers around the Sennen Ring. Ever since I was a small child I could see small glimpses of the future through my dreams and be able to feel a person emtions.  
  
Apparently the Ring magnefied my gift enough for the Visions to assult me while I was awake....as for my Empath abilties....the Gods know what the Ring may do to them...  
  
I returned my gaze to my Angel,"You all need to get out of here!"Desperation filled my voice as I stared up at him,"They'll be here soon!"  
  
Disturbed the two narrowed their eyes at me.  
  
"Who? The Silvanansti? What makes you say that?"Yami demanded.  
  
I shifted uncomfertbly, not knowing exactly what to tell them. My kind had long since kept ourselves hidden from the outside world, not careing to be involved in their strifes and power-hungry thoughts. They had helped me...and Yuugi...but...what if they're no different from those who had captured us in the begining? From those who had burned my people's village to the ground and slaughtered us?  
  
My heart and soul rebelled instently to the thought that my Angel Bakura could possibly be in leauge with the likes that had done such things...but his companions I wasn't so sure about. I didn't trust them....  
  
I lowered my gaze to the quilted blanket, my face turned toward the wall in a silent refusal to answer. I can't. I twisted my hands nervosly together as the room became ominiously silent. I risked a glance up to see that Yami was regaurding me with a slightly annoyed expression and my Angel simply had an eyebrow raised at my sudden defiance.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes slightly,"How do you expect us to belive you when you won't tell us how you know they're comeing, Ryou?"he questioned.  
  
I felt myself deflate, my shoulders sagging as I lowered my gaze to the murky brown covers thrown over me. What could I tell them? Tell them of my 'gifts'? What if...what if I couldn't trust them? My soul cried out for my to trust my Angel, my savior...but to the other it was silent leaveing an acheing fear of the unknown.  
  
I let my eyes become half-lidded, my mind becomeing lucid as I concentraited. The emoitons in the room were muddled more or less. Confusion was comeing from my Angel Bakura and also....sadness...a deep burning ache that pulled at my soul....the others was more complex. Apprehension. Fear. Slight anger. Confidense. Determination.   
  
I licked my lips nervously as I reserected the mental barrior I'd made a long time ago for myself so I wouldn't become too overwealmed with others emotions. I'd learned the hard way back then that haveing a roomfull of other people's emotions crowding into your mind can be a little...uncomfertable...and sometimes painful if it was a strong enough feeling.  
  
I swallowed hard, my throat feeling dry all the sudden,"I-I..."I faltered, and looked quickly at my Angel to draw strength before countinueing,"I have Visions...of the future...sometimes..."  
  
I looked at Yami to see how he was takeing this first peice of information. A single eyebrow was raised in skeptisim though his frown had fallen into a smooth line that was neither ominios nor supporting.   
  
"So...you had a Vision while you were sleeping...?"He questioned, sarcasam clear in his voice.   
  
I bristled slightly before calming down."No. I...when I first woke up earlier...and I was with Angel Bakura over there I had a Vision of this place destroied." I winced at the memory of seeing my Angel bathed in his own blood...and that figure that had done it...that cruel smirk...I trembled slightly.  
  
Abruptly Yami chuckled, amusement clear in his features as he looked over at my Angel who was currently blusheing a brilliant red. I blinked, confused. What had I said that was funny? This was seriouse! How could he be laughing about an oncomeing attack? Was he crazy or something?  
  
My Angel Bakura crossed his arms and looked at the floor, his hands clinching as he glared over at Yami with a look sharp enough to kill. Yami was gloating however, his features locked in smug amusement.  
  
"Something wrong, *Angel* Bakura?"He questioned mockingly.   
  
He growled, his arms dropping to his sides in a silent threat as his stance moved to that of a preditor. His eyes were blazeing and I felt his emotions crack up against my mental sheilds strongly. I winced, concentraiting all my strength on trying to keep it up.  
  
"Do--NOT--Call--Me--That."He said between gritted teeth, his hands clinched so tight his knuckles became white.  
  
My sheild cracked once more and finaly gave way. Fury beyound imagenation filled my mind, flowing embarrsement nearly drowned my mind. A deeply buried pain, a betrayle so cruel it was never known. A love lost in thrall of pain and war. Lonelyness overflowing with a bitter hatred and disgust of splender intensity.  
  
Sweat was makeing its way down my face as I leaned forward on the bed, breathing heaveily. Concern. Deep over flowing concern flowing from both men, worry for my safety for two completely opposite reasons as I bitt my tongue hard enough to make the coppery taste of blood fill my mouth. I dug my nails into my palms, trying to make my own pain cut through the blinding emotions of the two in the room.  
  
My barriors were worthless, nothing I did to bloak the overflowing feelings of them...  
  
"S-s-stop..."I gasped out, my voice sounding raggad and undrecoconizable to my own ears,"I-I-I......can't......"I gasped, feeling a barage of their emotions crashing down on me.   
  
My vision flickered in and out, the world becomeing a fuzzy mess of colors and shapes. Something cold and wet trailed down my cheeks, distantly I realized I was crying. My breath was comeing in sharp intakes and outs, each shorter then the last...I had to concentrait....if I wasn't careful...if I wasn't strong enough to take this barrage of feelings...the mental backlash could harm the other two in the room....I couldn't allow that....  
  
"Whats wrong?!"  
  
The voice was far away, muffled almost. But strong....so strong. My Angel's voice I realized distantly.   
  
"I.....can't....."  
  
The world swirled again as darkness became my world as the abyss engulfed me once more.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I awoke to a feeling of pain splitting through my mind. I didn't move for a moment. Distantly grateful to realiz that my mind was my own again and the emotions of others no longer intruded upon me.   
  
"Your finaly awake."  
  
I started, my eyes flashing open to see a tri-colored boy sitting near my bed on a stool. My vision was clear this time and I knew in an instant that it was Yuugi before me and not Yami.  
  
"Yuugi..."  
  
I slowly sat up, my hands going up to cradle my throbing head. Acting quickly Yuugi stood and helped me sit up. He raised his hands to my temples and closed his lavender eyes. Cooling, soothing feeling drowned out the agony that was threating to drive me mad. Smooth, perfect white feathers flashing in my minds eye as my barriors were reresercted under my dear friend's strength.   
  
My mind lucid, I smiled thankfuly at him.   
  
"Thanks, Yuugi."  
  
He nodded, sitting back on the bed. I looked around the room, finding us to be alone. I felt a small pang of sadness echo through me that my Angel wasn't near. I blushed slightly at my own thoughts, berating myself since he probably did have other things to do then sit and wait for me to awaken. Still...it would have been nice to see him again.  
  
Shakeing my head inwardly at my own thoughts I returned my gaze to Yuugi. Wide, innocent lavender eyes were stareing off into space. My closest friend since childhood we'd told eachother everything. We'd actually tried to train eachother by ourselves when our "Gifts" first began to come into play.   
  
Each of us had three sepret abilties. Two of the mind, the other a physical one that would only be granted when/if the other halves of our soul came to us. Though the chances of that happening weren't that likely. Though if they did come then it was said the Items we wore would shine a light to bond us together with a binding cord deeper then the soul itself.  
  
We'd be one in two, connected more firmly then we had been in our entire lives. Though, none who had held the Item in my possesion had ever found their other half, I wasn't exactly expecting to find mine either. Still...if they did come to me....I shook my head again and refocosed my gaze on Yuugi.   
  
He's abilties were different then my own, a little more easier to control also. He could read a persones soul and know their true nature in but a moment....and his other abilty was that of being able to heal any wound on any person. The latter of which was one appropriate of such innocence and carefree kindness.   
  
"Where...is Yami and Angel Bakura?"  
  
Yuugi smiled,"Yami is off fortifieing the camp against any suprise attacks. Bakura was here for a little while before wandering off on his own."Yuugi closed his eyes, the smile falling away as he twisted his hands together on his lap.  
  
"You read his soul, didn't you Yuugi?"I was careful to keep my voice soft and uncondeming. He'd always been as nervouse about useing his abilties as I was about my own.  
  
He nodded, his eyes opening,"I-I -tried- to read his mind....but...but I couldn't. There...there was a bloak of some sort. Some sort of barrior that kept me from getting in..."  
  
I sunk backwards slightly, digesting this information. Never had their been a being that Yuugi couldn't read aside from myself. But we figured that was becouse I wore the Sennen Ring. But....my Angel Bakura had no Item...why then couldn't Yuugi read his mind?   
  
"Yuugi....I...I've had a Vision..."I admitted softly, knowing that my long time friend needed to know what the Vision had prophisied.   
  
Lavender eyes instently flashed concern, becomeing wide with slight fear. My Visions had rarely told of anything happy. Ironic that his gifts would heal and show ones true self while mine only seemed to torment me. I get Visions of death, he heals others. I feel people's emotions, he can see into their very souls.   
  
I felt no bitterness at the revelation. Accepting it as a simple fact. A factor of life. My "gifts" are my own responsibilty and no others. Its not fair of me to compare them to Yuugi's anyway. Not right to force him into such a role.  
  
"What did the Vision tell?"He asked gently, his voice comferting me even now.  
  
I glanced up timidly, a ball of emotion in my throat,"The end of this place. Blood raining from the heavens..."I felt tears fill my eyes,"Angel Bakura laying on the ground....dead....his killer comeing towards me...."I felt a sob fighting its way up my chest,"They're comeing, Yuugi. I know they are. They will attack here soon. Today or tomorrow....but soon..."  
  
Yuugi wraped his arms around me,"Then we'll make sure this Vision dosen't come true, Ryou....We won't let it."he said determendly, his voice a harsh promise and filled with an undieing strength.  
  
I felt tears fall onto my neck and distently realized I was crying as well. Minutes or hours maybe passed and we pulled apart, whipeing our tears away as we did so.  
  
"We should tell them about this, Ryou. We have to warn them."he said firmly, standing up.  
  
I pushed the covers off, realizeing at the last minute I was clothed only in a shirt that went down to my knees and a pair of white underwear. Yuugi blushed and handed me a pair of black pants and a white tunic that had been laying near the bed.  
  
"Here...put these on..."he said as he turned around.  
  
I toke the clothes and layed them next to me. Takeing off the shirt I folded it quickly and layed it on the bed and quickly changed into the other clothes. The pants were a little tighter then I was used to wearing, the shirt was loose and went down to the waist band of the tight pants. I shifted uncomfertbly in them. Feeling naked despite the fact I was clothed.  
  
Forceing down a blush I chasted myself to act mature. It was probably all they could find and it would be rude for me to act embarrsed and sulky while wearing them.  
  
"I'm dressed."I said softly, Yuugi turned around and for the first time I noticed he was clothed the same as I was except in brown pants and a red tunic. Apparently this new group had a thing for tight clothes.   
  
Yuugi smiled and gestured for me to follow. I didn't move.  
  
"Yuugi..."  
  
"Hai?"he responded, his brow furrowing.  
  
"I....mentioned to Yami and Angel Bakura of my Visions....they didn't belive me."I admitted softly.  
  
Yuugi's features softened,"Don't worry...they will when we both explain everything. Don't worry, Ryou."  
  
I nodded slightly, wishing I had his sudden confidense in this delima. Yuugi led me out of the small room and outside. The sun was high in the sky, casting golden rays of sunlight down onto us. I closed my eyes slightly, loveing the feeling of the warm light on my face. I'd always loved being in the sun ever since I was a child.  
  
There was just something about the freedom of it all.   
  
Reopening my eyes I survavied the camp that we'd been thrust into. Severel tents were here and there, small houses were built into the trees most likely for survalence. Men and women made their way past us. Each had swords strapped to them or arrows. I shivered involentarly at the sight of them. The sharp remberence of arrows peirceing my wings far from forgotten.  
  
Obviousely we were in a Rebel camp or maybe a military like one. The sight was new really. My kind had always been the peaceful sort. We'd never had any reason to think of war or anything such as that. Maybe thats why they attacked us. We had no defence. The thought was a sharp jab in my heart. The thought reviveing the memories of my friends and family's dieing screams as the attack had taken place.  
  
Pushing the memories away for the moment I concentraited instead on where exactly Yuugi was leading me. He stopped in what appeared to be the middle of this....Rebel-like camp.   
  
I saw Yami standing with his sword poised, attacking the man with blonde hair I'd meet not too long ago. I stole a glance at Yuugi and saw he was regaurding Yami with blatent happyness and trust. Perhapes this Yami wasn't so bad as I first thought...maybe he saved Yuugi the same way my Angel saved me.  
  
Speaking of my Angel...where was he? I looked around, finaly spoting him standing over by a pole watching Yami fight with a smirk. As though feeling my gaze he looked at me, those depthless brown eyes of his peirced right through me. Seeing more then any other had ever seen.   
  
Abruptly my gaze upon my Angel was broken as Yami and the Blonde walked toward us. I shifted uncomfertably in the precence of the Blonde. Not trusting him in the slightest. Yuugi told him he needed to talk a bit, that they're was much to explain. Yami nodded slightly and gestured for us to follow him to his tent.   
  
I followed a few steps behind them, my gaze falling once more onto my Angel. He was stareing at me as well. He glared abruptly at me and I felt hurt blossom through me. Lowering my gaze I felt tears prick at my eyes for some reason. Slouching slightly I walked into the red tent that was Yami's and sat down in a stool that was offered.  
  
I listened idly as Yuugi began to explain who and what we were. That he and I had certain....gifts. I was soon asked to explain my Vision to them. I lowered my gaze to the floor. Feeling tiny and awkward under all the attention. Not to mention I really, *really* didn't like speaking of what I saw.  
  
Sure chances are it could save them...but it hurt to have to relive what I'd seen. Haltingly I told them what I could, emphasiseing that the Silvansti would be arriveing soon. I knew it was the Silvansti I hd seen in my Vision. It was a simple fact to me. It was them; I held no doubt whatsoever about that.  
  
I glanced back at my Angel, just to reasure myself that he was there and not laying dead on the ground. I couldn't bear to see him die again. I couldn't allow what I had seen come to pass. No matter what my Angel would not be laying there bathed in his own dieing blood. Never.   
  
Aburptly felt foggy and unfocused. My body felt cold to the very brush of the air, my mind tumbleing down into a pit of darkness as an overwealming fear planted itself through out me. The man in the cloak with that maliciouse smirk flashed in my mind just as I was thrusted back to reality.  
  
"They're here..."I whispered, just as chaos enveloped us in a smothering embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-I am so sorry it toke so long for me to update this, but I did my best to make this chapter extra long since it toke so long to get out...did you all like it though?^_^I hope so:)Please review so I know you all want me to add more, k?^_^Arigatou minna!^_^_^_^_^_^ 


	4. Shadowing Secrets

A.n.-Despite popular belief, no I haven't abandoned this fic^_^. I've just been busy with other things, n' the fact that I was sick for a week didn?t help much. Also...I had to re-write this a few times because I'd get kinda far and then realizing nothing was flowing the way I wanted it to so I'd start all over...Gomen-ne, I'll try to have chappies out quicker. Still, I hope you like this chapter! ^_^ Review as always onegai^_^   
  
Also...the "F" word is used once in this chappie...due to Bakura-chan's potty mouth...promise I'll try not to make a regular habit of it, ?kay? Also, ty to R Amythest for editing this! ^_^_^My spellin' ain't so bad now...^_^hehe.   
  
Dedication-Karadaki, Draggy, Molly-chan the Anime/Game Fan, Crystaldraygon98, Fifth Grade Freak, Di, EvanescenceIX, Crossover Authoress, Carrie Starfire, R Amythest, Spirt, --NC--, Bronze Eagle, Hikaru Imonoyama, Kiyoshi-neko, and Kako.^_^Thank you all for your reviews! ^_^I read each one over n' over to help get me some more motivation to write^_^. Arigato!!^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
"Inside your head, no ones there   
And I don't think I'll ever be...and I don't care"  
--Goo Goo Dolls "Naked"  
  
"Its like rain on your wedding day  
Its a free ride when you've already paid  
Its the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would of thought or figured..."  
--Alanis Morissette "Ironic"  
  
  
  
  
The lust of battle was hot around me.  
  
The flames of its eternal fire was licking at my very soul as I grabbed the silver-haired boy's wrist and pulled him out of the tent. The curling stench of smoke lingered on my senses. He'd be safer outside with me then in Yami's tent. The harsh cry of the Harpy Ladies erupted in the air and I cursed foully under my breath.  
  
General Mai.   
  
Beautiful, cunning, and undefeated in battle she swept over the camp with the promise of death. Thunder clapped above me in the heavens and, I heard Ryou gasp at the sound. I didn't have time to spare the teen a glance as I met the sword of my opponent. The flamboyant colors of the Silvansti made my blood boil with all the rage I could summon up into my being.   
  
Which at the moment was a lot.  
  
Probably had something to do with a certain nickname a boy had given me that a certain Pharaoh was never going to forget...  
  
Growling under my breath I slammed my sword hard into the gut of the baka that charged stupidly at me. Nudging him calmly off my blade I glanced carefully over my shoulder to see Ryou holding onto Yugi. Katsuya was near him along with Seto... both serving as enough aid to protect them for the moment.   
  
The ear-splitting cry of the Harpy Ladies screeched triumphantly through the air. I looked up slowly at the sky, seeing the Harpy Sisters multiplying quickly into a legion at their Mistress's command. Then there was a sound that made a triumphant smile cross my lips. The answering roar of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and its nemesis turned ally Red Eyes Black Dragon.   
  
My body was burning, my mouth was dry, blood was dribbling off my blade.   
  
Gods, I haven't felt this good... this *alive* in forever...  
  
Thunder clapped hard in the heavens, the sun taking its last gasp before falling behind the gray clouds. Dramatic weather change...I hissed out in anger and pain as one of those lap-dog warriors of the Silvansti cut me across my arm. Fury blazed through me as I swung my sword in a wide arc that sent his head flying. The soldier?s body stood for a second before crumpling down.  
  
Ignoring my wound for now I ran through the scourges of men to the Healing tent where Isis resided. I had to find her...before they did. I didn't protect her brother, but I'll be damned if I'll let her follow the same fate. Oh wait...I already am damned...The inane thought made my laugh madly as I ran into Isis's little house where she resided along with those she treated.   
  
"ISIS!" My scream echoed loudly off the walls.   
  
I ran through the rooms looking around wildly. Still, no Isis.   
  
Thunder clapped again, I could see lightning flash through the window to my right. I ran out the swinging open the door to the ward of the Isis's Place. Rain was falling in malevolent waves from the sky, the muddy earth mixing with both the rainwater and the blood that rushed like a river everywhere. Young men and women were strewn about on the ground, their eyes wide and sightless with their fear.  
  
Children barely reaching their teen years that had hid here when the Silvansti destroyed their homes laid still, once laughing eyes full of mischief and a still resolution to avenge family and friends were silent. I couldn't help the guilt that settled inside me for their demise. This was mostly my fault but not only mine. Also Yami's and Katsuya. We had lead them here...I knew it had been too easy to escape with Ryou and Yuugi, but I hadn't thought enough on it. Now they had paid the price for my stupidity...  
  
Gods, Malik I'm so sorry...so very sorry. Looks like I won't be able to avenge you after all... I'll be joining you.   
  
I ran into the flush of fury of men and women before me. I saw only red, my victims life fluid sprayed across my face and soaked my hands. By the time I was nearly done with them all the ground had turned an ocean of crimson. The scene was too reminiscent for my liking. The air, the battle, the screams around me was all just like that day... The day I lost *him*.   
  
My emotions were rising hard within me, choking me...crushing me. I smiled with all cruel insanity that bounced through my very soul. My emptiness consumed me and I didn't care. I was fire burning bright and they were in my way. Suddenly, I just stopped. My arms felt heavy as my sword fell out of my   
hands.  
  
My mind felt numb as I slowly turned around, every hair on my body prickling up the anticipation that stirred in my body. The sound of the world around me were gone as turned to see a figure in a large violet cloak, the hood pulled over their face shielding it in darkness. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the camp was in a blaze of fire, the rain had slowed to a light drizzle that seemed to only fan the flames to a higher rage.  
  
The earth stank of death and burning flesh. And I didn't care.  
  
Bleach blonde hair appeared from the color of the cloak, falling around their neck. I couldn't tell whether the figure was male of female, he or she moved with a perfect grace that could have been either, and the billowing covers of it hid every curve the owner could have possessed. Still, a blinding realization I didn't understand shot through me.   
  
I felt an abrupt fear blazing through my mind...but it wasn't mine. I was calm, resigned almost. Two things I've rarely ever been in my life. It?s never been my style to be acquiescent to the situations Fate threw at me...but I found myself doing just that. Bending down in a silent submission that I've never grasped and sneered at others for doing.   
  
The face tilted up more, crazy malice filled eyes the color of stormy violet meet my own and I felt my knees turn to jelly. I felt like I knew those eyes yet I didn't. They seemed wrong in some way, different...  
  
The figure lifted its blade higher, moving toward me at a lightning pace. I didn't move, I knew I couldn't avoid it if I tried. What was the point anymore? Why bother? I held myself stubbornly still, ready to embrace the oblivion that had long since avoided me at every cost...here I come, Malik-koi...I'll be with you again soon...  
  
//ANGEL BAKRUA!!!!!!!//  
  
"ANGEL BAKURA!!!!!!!"  
  
The tortured scream vibrated through the air and my mind, snapping me out of the trance that had fallen upon me. A choked cry exploded in the air, crimson blood falling down from a face of ivory intensity. Soft, sweet chocolate eyes stared into my own. A tense pain made his face crumple in anguish but still...he smiled up at me...the sharp point of the sword that had been slammed through his back pooked me in the stomache lightly.   
  
The offending object withdrew sharply and Ryou gasped for breath, the light in his eyes slowly fading. No...No...not again...not again...NOT AGAIN DAMN IT!  
  
Tears were falling down my cheeks, why I didn't know. How could a boy I'd only just meet mean anything to me? Why did everyone who tried to care about me in any way end up dieing?! Why did THEY take everything from me!! Murderess anger shot through me at lightning speed...  
  
//Gomen...Gomen-ne...Angel...//  
  
The whispered words strayed gently through my mind. Ryou's voice, I realized suddenly as I lowered him down to the ground.   
  
/Don't leave me/  
  
I pleaded, begging him to hear me as I slowly rose from the ground and stared the violet clad figure dead in the eye. Rage was cutting through me as I grabbed my sword off the ground and charged at him. I struck again, and again...anger controlled my every thought, my every action. Hate I?d not felt in an eternity was flying through me.   
  
I fought like a man possessed, matching the stormy violet-eyed figure for all I was worth. He paired me blow for blow, quite obviously playing a game of cat and mouse with me. I brought my blade up in a wide arc, swiping up just past his neck to cut the hood and make it fall apart in a severed wave. What I saw made me freeze in pure shock.  
  
"M-M-Malik...?" I rasped the name...a name I felt I had said aloud in far too long...  
  
That same golden tanned skin, full generous mouth, perfectly chiseled features that were nearly feminine...no...he's features were harder then before, his eyes shown out at me like cut diamonds. Brilliant and hard, not radiating the soft playfulness that my Koi had held. No....no! This wasn't Malik...how dare this...this DEMON take his form! How dare it take the form of an innocent!   
  
The Doppelganger of my lover smiled cruelly at me, obviously enjoying my pain...my anger...my grief. He charged over at me, knocking my blade from my numb fingers as I stared at him in a silent fury. All at once I threw myself at him, tackling him to the ground and ripping his blade from his hand.   
  
I held it against him throat, willing my hand to cut a crimson arc across that perfect bronze flesh. My arm trembled, the blade lying with perfect, peaceful stillness against his unprotected flesh. It would be so easy...but...I couldn't bring myself to do it. With all my loathing emotion, all my hurt and anger...I couldn't bring myself to harm one that bore such resemblance to my lost lover.   
  
And the Doppelganger knew it...I could tell from the way those stormy violet orbs sparkled with a mocking laughter.  
  
Strong arms lifted an unresisting me to my feet, the blade falling from my hands with ease. The Doppelganger rose with a perfect grace from the blood-soaked earth, absently shedding the stained,ruined cloak. It fell to his feet, his body the perfect tool of tainted seduction. He pulled a long rod like ornament off his belt, the Eye of Ra on the golden ball shaped top...two golden wing like tops of it spread from it. The object glittered at me.   
  
I looked away from him and behind me to see Ryou still sprawled at an awkward angle on the ground, a crimson trail running from his mouth. Wide innocent eyes that had stared so shyly over at me only earlier that day were closed in eternal slumber. His body was still, no choking breathes escaped his pale perfect lips.   
  
I couldn't bring myself to feel angry for not protecting him, for losing another that had seemed to care for me in the manner that Malik had. I just felt...tired. Empty. My soul felt like it had been ripped in half, the agonizing pain that seemed to increase inside of me with every breath was enough to make my knees feel like jelly.   
  
I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to rant and rage...but I couldn't. I just...didn't have the strength. All I could feel was emptiness...a blinding emptiness that snapped through my very soul. The silver cord that had been there when I first meet the small angelic boy was gone, severed completely leaving me alone in my own mind.   
  
I hadn't realized until this moment just how...complete I had felt with Ryou around. Funny how you never realize things until the last minute...  
  
Shadow magic was around me suddenly, filling me...smoothering what little life in me remained. I snapped my gaze back to the Doppelganger only to see him walk past me and lift the limp, white-haired form of Ryou into his arms. He cuddled the small boy close to him, smiling evilly at me at the angry possessiveness that I was sure passed across my face. He tilted that strange gold Rod at me and it felt like a fog was descending over my vision...over my mind...there was a brilliant flash of white... and then... what was there to remember?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gentle hands were touching me, traveling through my hair and across my face. The smell of Jasmine was all around me, the feel of satin was beneath my tired, sore body.   
  
"Angel Bakura... Angel...Wake up...onegai?"  
  
A soft, lilting voice. Timid yet strong, sweet as a summer wind passing across my face. Sweeter then the way war and Shadow Games made me feel...War... an ivory face staring blankly at me, a silent cry through my mind. A comforting presence torn from me because I was too weak to stop it...  
  
Ryou...  
  
I lost you...  
  
//Baka...I'm right here...//  
  
The chidingly innocent voice echoed through my mind, soothing my torrent thoughts. I wiggled my fingers experimentally before I tried to open my eyes. Blurry figures assaulted my vision, white hair falling over slender shoulders and brushing my jaw-bone tantalizingly.  
  
"R... Ryou?"  
  
My voice sounded weak to even my own ears, making me cringe slightly. I tried to make up for it by sitting up, Ryou's hands leaned forward with an aid I needed but would never admit to...   
  
I looked up at Ryou, he smiled over at me gently. I reached forward and touched his face lightly with one of my fingers...waiting for him disappear the instant I got close enough. Smooth, warm skin met my own. He leaned into my touch, pressing his cheek fully against my hand.   
  
Throwing caution aside I grabbed him and crushed him against my chest, hugging him tightly against me and rocking back and forth slightly.   
  
"Don't you ever...I meant it..do that again...you little idiot...."I whispered harshly in his ear, barely able to conform coherent sentances as the shock of seeing him alive had yet to wear off...  
  
"H...ha...hai, An--"  
  
"And cut the Angel stuff, alright?" I looked down at him to see a forlorn expression cross his features, hurt creasing his brow, "...unless we?re alone..." I comprimised.  
  
He smiled widely, "Alright."  
  
"Never thought of you as the huggy type, *Angel* Bakura."  
  
I stiffened at the teaseing voice, a sneer taking my lips despite the fact that I felt a slight jubilation rising within me at the sight of the arrogantly proud Pharaoh. My enemy, my temporary ally, and my tormenter all in one. I probably only felt relived since I needed him to beat the Silvansti...right?   
  
Pushing the thoughts away I covered my momentary lapse of character with a snarl, noticeing a large purplish bruise on his temple with a little bit of perverse amusement.  
  
"Shut it, Yami."  
  
He shrugged demurely, walking toward me. His little look alike clung to his side, adoration shining in his eyes whenever he looked at the garnet eyed King. I watched a small blush spread across Yami's features as he caught Yuugi's gaze. Hah, looks like there is -one- thing that can make Yami drop that aggravating calm of his...  
  
I toke my first look at the large room feeling the confusion that had crept its way upon me intensify. The room was beautifully furnished, lush wine colored carpets that looked soft even at first glance. The bed I was sitting on was covered with black and gold silk and satin sheets. There was the faint scent of incense burning in the air, paintings and golden ornaments were here and there. The overall effect was exotic and slightly calm, yet uncannily like the entrance to a lion's den...where the hell were we?   
  
"The Silvansti capital, the Kaizer's castle," Ryou said softly, as though reading my thoughts...  
  
/Can you hear me, little one?/  
  
I tried experimentally, looking him hard in the eye...not really expecting an answer.   
  
He smiled.   
  
Comforting emotion, protectiveness...caring crashed over me...nearly drowning me in its wake.  
  
//Of course, Angel Bakura.//  
  
/How?/  
  
The image of that strange Ring he wore around his neck flashed in my mind.  
  
/It binds us?/  
  
//Hai...we are...one now...I never thought this could happen...we...our souls... we're one, Angel Bakura...that?s the only way I can explain it//   
  
Ryou's prone body lying on the ground, a bloody wound through his belly...crimson blood raining down through his pale lifeless lips...I flinched outright at the memory. Fear flying through me until a comforting pulse was sent through our strange link by Ryou.   
  
/How did you survive? I...saw you die.../  
  
Secrecy...Unwillingness... pain quickly hidden before I could dive through his emotions and figure it out.   
  
//He saved me. I'm so sorry, Angel Bakura...if...if we'd of known what would happen when we exiled him...gods, this is all my fault...I'm so sorry...//   
  
/What are you--/  
  
The thought was broke off abruptly as Yami grabbed my shoulder, directing my attention toward where He had entered.  
  
He moved with the grace of one who was born, not only to rule, but to conquest and destroy at will. Platinum blond hair fell over strong, lean shoulders. Gleaming bronze skin, smooth curved hips and flawless thighs. His body was tall and thin, yet leanly muscular. Solid gold earrings adorned his ears, a choker of silver was wrapped gently around his neck, his arms also had a band of silver around them...wrapped tightly like a lover's caress.   
  
His flawless chest was bare, he was dressed only in a thin loin-cloth that went down to his ankles, held up by only a thin piece of string adorned with several gems...every move he made caused the string to stretch slightly, a silent tease that made one wonder what glories lay beneath. Anklets clinked as he moved, his eyes had black lines painted underneath giving them a beguiling allure. Up on his brow there was a single gold crown, the Eye of Ra gleamed over at me. I was seeing that symbol more and more lately...   
  
His eyes were a stormy violet, smirking and lingering on Ryou and Yuugi longer then me or Yami. I felt my hands clinch into fists as I slowly released Ryou from my grip, moving to sit slightly in front of him in a protective gesture I didn't completely understand myself.   
  
"Who in Osiris's name are you?!" I shouted, at the end of patience for this Doppelganger that dared take my fallen Koi's form.   
  
He smirked over at me, those stormy orbs laughed at me in a tone that said he knew something I didn't...I hate being out of the loop in anything...   
  
"Why don't you ask your new lover? You forgot about your other one so quickly, didn't you Bakura? How cold of you."  
  
Fury bursted through me. "Fuck off," I growled, seething, "you don't know anythin' about me....or Malik for that matter. Now I don't know how the hell you look like him but--"   
  
I was cut off by him, "You don't? Come on, Bakura...Yami, you two can't be that dense. Think." He passed the room nearer to us, I felt Yami move closer to me, pushing Yuugi behind him. The Doppelganger moved his gaze to Ryou. "The white-haired tenshi knows...but then I already expected him to. Come on, Ryou, enlighten your little lover. The suspense is killing him."   
  
I shivered inwardly at that voice. So childlike yet with a dangerous edge that teetered on insanity. His eyes had even taken a darkened look, a darkened hold of madness that I didn't even want to transverse laid there.  
  
I looked over at Ryou to see hurt, surprise, and guilt covering his features. Was...this all a plan from the beginning? Was Ryou in league with the Doppelganger before me? Had this all been a ruse to make us revel our camp? Was it? My soul rebelled at the thought but my mind remained stubbornly attached to it. I hadn't known him that long, and linked or not to him that didn't mean he was guiltless. Besides...I didn't like the familiar way this Doppelganger was staring with it.  
  
/Did you betray me, Ryou?/  
  
I sent a dangerous suspension through our strange link, blocking all the hurt and denial I was feeling toward the question.   
  
Ryou's gaze on me wavered, beautiful innocent eyes shinning with pain, regret, and sadness...I turned away from him, knowing allready the truth. I returned my gaze to the Doppleganger to his eyes glimmer with a perverse pleasure as he streached his arm toward the door.  
  
"Come Koi, its time you intruduced yourself to everyone...again."  
  
I stared at the door with narrowed eyes only to feel my heart slam hard in my chest at the figure that entered. As fammiler to me as my own mind. A howling pain danced in my very soul as I opened my mouth to speak only to have a small, barely audible whimper escape...no...this just wasn't possible...no...  
"*Malik?!*"Yami gasped out, stealing the name right from my mind...  
  
  
  
  
A.n.- n' we stop there...I know, cruel cliffie but I've already got the next chappie planed out in my head so it won't be long, promise ^_^ Definitely not as long as this chappie took to get out...^_^promise...so, review onegai kay? ^_^ Sorry this chapter was shorter then the others...I'll be sure to make the next one longer, promise. ^_~ 


	5. Hidden Demons

A.N.-^_^Gomen for the last cliffie, it was a mean one ne? ^_^ Hope ya like this chappie, sorry again for the lateness...I got distracted...all the same, I hope you still like this fic n' this chappie^_^ As for Kako's question on any M/YM...lol, you betcha!^_~ hehe. Lol, n' as for my spellin' Kako...ya got R Amythest ta ty for that^_^ hehe:)  
  
Oh, n' Crossover Authoress, don't worry, I haven't forgot about Joey, Seto n' Isis...they'll be back soon...they still play an important part in this story ^_~hehe:)   
  
Dedication-Mira-chan and Yami Mirakai, Hikari no Yami, Cari Starfire, Thockie, BBHH/Helen Hsu, R Amythest, Hikaru Imonoyama, AngelsKitten, Bronze Eagle, Dark Witch, Keiko G.O.D, Kako, Elusitania, HikariSpirt, Molly-chan the Anime/game fan, and Crossover Authoress.   
//...//-Ryou to Bakura through mind speech.   
  
/.../ Bakura to Ryou through mind speech.   
  
-...- Yuugi to Ryou through mind speech.   
  
_..._ Ryou to Yuugi through mind speech.   
  
{...}Marik to Ryou through mind speech.   
  
[....]Ryou to Marik through mind speech.   
  
"Hey little sister what have you done?  
Hey little sister who's the 'only one'?   
Hey little sister who's this super man  
Hey little sister who's the one you want  
Hey little sister--SHOTGUN   
  
"It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again"   
  
"There is nothing fair in this world   
There is nothing safe in this world  
And there is nothing sure in this world  
And there is nothing pure in this world  
And there's nothing left in this world  
Start again!"  
  
--Billy Idol "White Wedding"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This can't be possible...this is a dream...no, a nightmare...I'll wake up soon in Yami-san's camp and everything will be fine...right? Gods...I want to scream, I want to cry...how...how could this happen? How could I not of foreseen this? How could the thought of what he would do in this forsaken world never crossed our minds when we exiled him...   
  
I should have known this would happen...   
  
I should have.   
  
But that doesn't change things. I turned my face away as the figure I'd already known would enter walked in. I caught a flash of him, dressed in a similar manner then his soul partner, same bleach blonde hair only a little darker in golden radiance and less wild. And those eyes...similar in color but different as well. Slightly more open in their ageless innocence but barely...  
  
All the pieces fell into place in my mind, a puzzle finally solved. Yami and Bakura were snapping questions and accusations as the other Platinum blonds smirks and answered with riddles that I understood...but I ignored their conversation. Other things had to be determined before I dared an intervention...if I dared it that is...   
  
_Yugi_ I called out to my friend mentally.   
  
I felt a mental nudge.   
  
--Hai. Who'd of thought this would have happened...--  
  
_Have you told Yami about...our responsibility for  
*Him*_   
  
Reluctance. Sadness.   
  
--...No. Nothing. What are we going to do, Ryou?--   
  
Panic. Inassurance. Questions. Innocent fear, innocent courage to face what will come.   
  
_Nothing. There's nothing we can do yet._   
  
Silence echoed through the link and I let it fade away  
to nothing.   
  
//Angel Bakura?// I questioned.   
  
His eyes snapped to me, hurt and anger lying in their depths.   
  
/Nani?/ He snapped.   
  
Betrayal was flooding our link, he believed that I had sided with Marik and caused all of this. That I had used him...   
  
//I didn't do what you think, I am responsible for this...I am. But not in the way you think...you must trust me Angel Bakura...onegai//   
  
Reluctance...a wanting to believe but stubborn logic learned through years of hardship holding him back.   
  
/Why should I?/   
  
I closed my eyes slightly.   
  
//I can give you no other reason other then the fact that I would never intentionally cause you harm...you know that...//   
  
/..../   
  
I cut off our link with a sigh, turning a withering glance over at Marik. He was smirking widely, taking a chaste, intimidate kiss with his lighter half in a gesture meant only to anger my other half...   
  
"Why are you doing this Marik?" I questioned, knowing already the answer that would come. His aura was all but screaming it at me. Vengeance.   
  
He laughed at me, loudly and mockingly making me nearly falter. But I couldn't now. I had more to lose here then ever before, so did Yuugi. Our other halves of our souls. Marik knew that. This was all a plan to make me pay...make Yuugi and I pay for the past. For what we had done...our actions and that of all our kind that had damned this entire world.   
  
"Why ask questions that you already know the answer to lil' Tenshi?" he asked. "This is all of your fault. You and that genki Yuugi! All of it. And now, you are going to pay...all of the world will pay for what you did."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami's voice rang out, making me lower my head in shame. He sounded so protective. Protection I didn't deserve. From him or my soul mate.   
  
I slid slowly off the bed, rising to face Marik on solid ground. We were nearly the same height, give or take a few inches. He still seemed to tower above me though, imposing even now.   
  
"You choose your path, Marik," I said softly, "Nobody else's. Your pain was drawn by *your* hand, not mine...not Yuugi's...and not our people. How could you do it? Slaughter us like animals...Your own flesh and blood!" Fury and hurt was flying through me, tears burned in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Later there would be time for tears...not now...not now.   
  
He laughed at me. Laughed at my pain, enjoying every blasted second of it with perfect relish. He was even more insane then our last encounter.   
  
"Yes...I choose my path, didn't I *old friend*? So did you...and all of *your* pathetic kind."   
  
I lifted my chin slightly, feeling defiance burn its way through me at the casual dismissal of our people. Mild tempered as I've always been, I won't stand for my own brethren's memory being spat upon by a traitor such as Marik!   
  
"Why did you save me then, Marik? Why use your gift to bring me back if all of you wanted was the rest of *our* kind to be gone...except for you...?"   
  
He reached out a hand and ran a single smooth finger across my face.   
  
"So naive..." he murmured sensually, "You always were, Ryou. You know why. My revenge wouldn't be complete without you, you broke the promise after all... Besides...had to make sure you'd actually bonded with your other. Had to be sure that was him, after all."   
  
Confusion crinkled my brow before dawning understanding. I backed away a few steps, feeling weak suddenly...and not only because of the mention to a promise I wished to every Kami in the world I had never vowed...   
  
"No...no. You wouldn't..." I trailed off...unable to continue...   
  
Marik chuckled, "Of course I would, Tenshi-chan. I had to test you all...to see just how far your darker halve would go to protect his lil' light. Obviously I wasn't disappointed. Yami over there wasn't hard to figure out. He treats his like a piece of solid gold, yours was more distant." His face darkened considerably, "And now that I know the truth...my revenge and my Koi's will be all the sweeter. Rest up, Tenshi...the fun begins tomorrow at dawn."   
  
With that he was gone, along with his lighter companion. My heart was thudding in my chest, my mouth felt dry as cotton as I collapsed down to my knees...all my strength gone out of me. Yuugi was at my side in an instant, worried lavender eyes stared down at me as he gathered me into his arms.   
  
"It's okay, Ryou. It's alright...we didn't know this would have happened. None of the Elders could have foreseen it, much less you..."   
  
"Either of you care to explain what the hell is going on?" I heard my Angel's irritated voice growl from behind us.   
  
I disentangled myself from Yuugi's arms slowly and stood up, Yuugi rose with me a moment later. I turned away from them.   
  
"Marik...Marik is one of us...one of Yuugi and our kind..."   
  
"Your kind?" Yami's cold voice questioned.   
  
I winced visibly, feeling Yuugi's troubled thoughts touch mine before pulling away. So he hadn't mentioned anything all to do with our...unique heritage any more then I had to Bakura...   
  
"The...Imerael, as you have come to know us."   
  
"Imerael...the Ancient People...I'd heard that your kind had died off," Yami said, his finger tapping his chin in a thoughtful gesture, "It's said that you all harbored intense powers until the others began to kill you for nearly destroying the world with your greed."   
  
I felt my lips lift upward in a snarl, "We did nothing of the sort!" I snapped. "We were driven into hiding by your ancestors...because they feared us. Not that I should blame them, I suppose. Its in your nature to fear what you don't understand," I said, shoveling the irritation at the falsehoods spoken back into my mind.  
Yuugi touched my hand in a calming gesture before continuing the explanation I didn't have in me to give.   
  
"Our people guarded the Sennen Items. Every few hundred years or so they choose an owner...and awaken inside the Chosen One's special talent. Each one is always different...depending on which half finds the Item first."   
  
"Half?" my Angel Bakura questioned softly.   
  
Yuugi smiled kindly, a slight blush taking his face, "The light or dark half. Once the bearer wears the Item it can never be removed without their will...granting them a immortality as long as they wore it...and if they found their other half that is. If they don't eventually they age like any other mortal and die...passing the Item on to the next Chosen Ones."   
  
"As you can see...We have already found our other halves...Yami...Bakura..." I said, a small tremble making itself known through my voice.   
  
"Us?!" Yami yelled, stunned, "How...how do you know? Sure the resemblance between us *is* remarkable...but..."The ageless, unflappable calm man I'd met before was suddenly gone, replaced with uncertainty and a lost expression that seemed so out of place on him. The confidence he'd worn like a second skin faded away before my eyes like mist before the rising sun.   
  
Yuugi moved quickly to comfort the crimson eyed one only to have him back away before Yuugi even got a hair's breath nearer to him. Hurt flashed across my friends face and I rested my hands comfortingly over his shoulders.   
  
-He's afraid of me...-   
  
Yuugi's voice whimpered through my mind, pain swirling through his innocent mind.   
  
I sent a comforting pulse.   
  
_He just doesn't understand, yet Yuugi...He will soon, hopefully._   
  
Yuugi attempted a smile, but his lips barely even twitched. Turning he walked over to the large *open* balcony. I felt my brow darken at the mere sight of it. Why give us such an opportunity to escape? Did he plan for us to try? Or maybe this was his way of saying that even if we try he will hunt us down...a show of arrogant confidence perhaps. That sounds more like him...like the Marik I once knew...the image of a young man with wild platinum hair and stormy violet eyes that always seemed to brew an anger and darkness that only he could understand.   
  
My heart slammed in my chest at the memory, tears burned at my eyes, my blood felt like ice in my veins. Marik...Marik-chan, my friend and even crush way back then...back when everything was different...when we were children running through the meadows that had surrounded our village...never knowing the untapped power lurking in our Items would be the downfall of us all...   
  
I turned away from them, bowing my head to the side as I walked over to one of the walls. Turning I slid down it and pulled my knees to my chest as I reached the carpeted bottom. Tears were running in a salty river down my cheeks but I paid tem no heed. Children...we were just children playing...together...I flinched as a memory I wanted to forget flashed through my mind.   
  
***flashback, 3rd person p.o.v.***  
  
Ryou, Marik, and Yuugi stood in a small circle around each other. The sky was a brilliant blue, sunlight shining down to bathe them with its eternal light. Marik lifted an intricately carved dagger up, gesturing for his friends hands. Neither hesitated, holding them out calmly. The Elders had always been very cautious about the blood of chosen one. It was said to have powers held in them...what it would do when mingled with another was unknown...and thus forbidden.   
  
Marik slashed through the center of Yuugi and Ryou's hands quickly, cleanly. Each flinched slightly, a small whimper of pain escaping their lips as they watched Marik do the same to his. Stabbing the dagger into the middle of the ground they circled he held out his hands expectantly. Friendship, love, confidence in each other was all they could feel. All they thought they needed to feel for each other...   
  
Without hesitation they clasped hands with the platinum haired boy. The sky above them clouded over in an instant, an ominous gray taking the once welcoming sky. Lightening flashed high above, the sounds of a deed not meant to be done echoing through the deadly silent air. They were children, though...three nine year old boys that didn't know what they were doing...   
  
Golden Items that had been theirs, the Rite of Passage at five, hung at two of the boys necks, clasped at the belt of the other was the third. It glistened and bespoke of a malicious hate that would soon rise. Their blood mingled together, bleeding through slender fingers and falling down to taint the earth beneath their feet.   
  
Dizziness was claiming each, but they held fast. Feeling each other more clearly then anything in the world, a bond that could never be broken...never to be taken, even in death, was claiming them. Each others emotions simmered through their veins, each ones powers flushing to fruitarian with the sudden boost it was given.   
  
A fate that would never be unwritten was bloated down in that instant. Marik's open, nearly innocent eyes with a somewhat mischievous edge suddenly darkened like the stormy sky above. The future flashed before his eyes, things that would come to pass. His village smoldering, Ryou lying dead bathed in his own blood. Destruction caused by those...those demons that dared think themselves to be their betters...those that had driven all of his kind into hiding...  
  
An aching, painful loneliness arched through his chest as the darkness he'd held at bay broke through into his spirit...something that wasn't suppose to happen yet...not meant to be so soon. A feeling of loss spread through the three as the complete adult realization came that they were more alone then anyone else in the world.   
  
They could feel the crawling, cruel edge of only being half...half a spirit edging through them, festering like an open wound drowned in an ocean of salt. A river was flowing down their cheeks as they fell to their knees. Knowing that they were now more intimately involved with each other then any other, deeper then the blood of their parents and siblings, were they bonded to each other.   
  
For this...this went far beyond the flesh, into their spirits. Infinitely bound, always able to feel the other...always able *know* where and feel the beat of the others heart...share a piece of each others gift for just one sparkling moment as well...They looked up to each other, closer then they ever could be in that single moment.   
  
"I see it...I see it all now..." Marik whispered, his voice coming out raspy and hoarse though in perfect clarity to the other two boys, "We...we always have to be their for each other...we have to promise..."   
  
"I promise," Ryou said instantly, his voice so honest and pure...not knowing that in the future it would be a vow he would break...   
  
"I promise," Yuugi said softly.   
  
"Then it's done..." Marik said, just as the sky flashed red for a single second and rain erupted from the heavens falling down in a hellish haze.   
  
***End Flash Back***   
  
I stood up abruptly and began to pace the floor. I didn't keep my promise. I failed Marik...but then again, he failed me as well along with Yuugi. He tried to take over the Elder's position, tried to force us into the opening saying that it was "time we took back the world that was rightfully ours." When he had planned an assassination of our Elders and Yuugi stopped him, nearly getting killed in the process...it became obvious that he had to leave. He was 13 when we made him leave...   
  
He couldn't stay there with us anymore even at such an age. He was a threat to everyone, including himself. Killing was not the Imerael way. It was strictly forbidden, because of the simple truth that all life was precious no matter what deed they had done. So...we exiled him...sent him far, far away and moved our village even farther so he could never return.   
  
I was there when the Elders banished him, I was the one that tried to convince Marik it was the only way...I was the one that helped to escort him faraway because the power of my Sennen Item made it impossible for him to try and control me with his mind...which was only one of Marik's amazing gifts...   
  
I was the one that chained him with light energy and turned my back on his pleading and his manipulating promises...I was the one that left him there...my fault...all of it...all of it...I was the one that broke our blood promise...   
  
My chest was heaving up and down as I paced. Memory after memory playing like a film through my mind. The laughter we had shared when playing games, when we had raced through the meadows to see who was the fastest. Marik always was...he was so strong even then...even more competitive as well.   
  
Suddenly I felt shock and surprise filtering through my link with Bakura. Disbelief filling him. Images flushed through me. The blonde lighter halve of Marik intertwined with Bakura. Proclamations of love until a bitter end took it all away. Love and trust that had soothed the never-ending ache of missing someone that he didn't know, couldn't understand.   
  
I wiped the tears from my cheek and turned my back once more to them. Bakura had seen through my memories while I'd not been guarded them. They'd slipped through our link, he understood now...or at least I hope that he does. I couldn't bear to turn and face their reactions though, even if I was poking a little through their emotions to gage their responses.   
  
Bakura had built a wall around himself after he felt my touch his mind when his memories had played through, Yami was hurt and confused by his light's secret...but I could tell from the vacant look in his eyes he was speaking with my old friend...maybe they would reach an understanding...after all this time I know that Yuugi cannot live without his darker...his other halve...It would kill him to go back to the way we were before...as it would me...   
  
[Marik...I know you're there]  
  
I sent the message warily, scrounging up all my courage to try and contact him. I wasn't going to sit here and wait. I'd do what I could to get Bakura, Yami, and Yuugi out of here now. Marik's grudge leans more toward me anyway...something I can perhaps use to my advantage.   
  
{Of course I am, you didn't really think I'd leave you all alone did you? I'm not like you Tenshi-Ryou, I don't abandon my promises and leave others to death or starvation}  
  
His words were like an icy dart through me, making me nearly wince. His hatred, his utter fury was overflowing my senses. I understood now more then ever that after banishment it had never been just the thought of revenge on us who exiled him...no, it hadn't really been about them at all...but me.   
  
He'd destroyed my...our home to make me run like he did. Force me into hiding, just as he was...to make me suffer as I had subjected him to. He wanted me to feel all that he had. Even my momentary death had been a sort of twisted way to put me through what he had. His lighter half, if you could call him that, had died...that one apparently was for him...for Bakura's "betrayal" in not honoring Malik's memory enough.  
  
So many pieces fell into place just at hearing him again...   
  
[I did what I had to do...I loved you Marik, but you...you should have never received the Sennen Rod, it was meant for your lighter half, not you...]  
  
{Hah! You still pretend to know all don't you, little Tenshi Seer...you don't know anything about anything chibi Tenshi. You're still the little boy you were back then...I had hoped these experiences would make you GROW UP}   
  
I flinched openly this time. Closing my eyes as I leaned against the door.   
  
[What do you really want, Marik? This isn't just about revenge, and you know it. What does Yuugi, Yami, and...Bakura fit into this? Since when did you sink to the low of getting to me through my friends? Too much of coward to come at me yourself? Time has changed you more then I thought, Marik]  
  
I sneered through his mind, absently baiting him as though I wasn't afraid...terror was bleeding through me on the inside though...I was playing a dangerous game now, I was stepping off my safe turf and onto one that Marik not only excelled at but had practically invented. Marik loved control others, his pride was one of the largest parts of him. Insulting it had meant eating mud back in the day. I was sure that was the same was true now. Only the consequences of such an action were probably more dire then that of eating dirt...   
  
Dark laughter echoed through my mind, pure malice bouncing through it cruelly.   
  
{So the lil' Tenshi has claws after all, I wouldn't have thought it, looking at you again. Why are they here? Why wouldn't I let them join the fun? I never knew you were so selfish Ryou-chan...want me all to yourself do you?}   
  
I felt my eyes narrow and my face flush crimson at the insinuation. How dare he...I...I do not like him that way anymore, I don't...I have Angel Bakura now...my dark half...the one who will always complete me.   
  
[Conceited as always, aren't you Marik?]  
  
I paused for a minute to gather my shattered defenses and sent a wave of uncaring frivolity riveting through his mind with a forced mocking laughter I hoped sounded convincing.   
  
[Admit it, Marik, the only reason that you have them here is because you know that you can't win against me fair and square. Because you're too much of a coward to face me on open ground...with just you and I on the playing field.]  
  
{....}   
  
[Hahahahaha...what a weakling you've become, Marik.]  
  
I couldn't believe that it was me who dared speak to him in such a way...me, the shy little boy that had once followed the golden haired god everywhere. Living on his every whim, laughing with such naivety in his arms...me.   
  
{So, you want to play *RYOU*?} he sneered, {Oh, yes...we'll play alright...}   
  
The rage I felt racing through me was palable...and I had a feeling that I had just let the hounds of hell loose by provoking the exotic man known as Marik....   
A.n.-GOMEN, GOMEN FOR THE WAIT ON THIS CHAPPIE! I had it all planned out, but when I typed it, it refused to come out right...I hope you enjoyed this chappie though:)Review onegai? They're what help me write :) 


End file.
